


Immortality

by Queenie2023



Series: #GodLife [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie2023/pseuds/Queenie2023
Summary: Percy finally chooses immortality
Series: #GodLife [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606618
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Percy had won the 2nd Titan War and the 2nd Giant War

He had rejected his offer of immortality the first time, he didn't make that mistake twice. The gods had offered him a place in Olympus. He had said, only if the offer opens up to his friends. (Meaning: Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Nico) The gods agreed. Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank, all chose to stay mortal. They planned to make a New Greece (like New Rome) and live in it. Grover chose to stay mortal but was put in charge of a new satyr/fawn community. Leo chose immortality, but with Calypso, in Ogygia. Annabeth chose to be Percy's immortal wife. Nico was Percy's immortal assistant. Wait, what was Percy god of? Everything, doing with interaction between gods and mortal.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Annabeth said she would become a goddess, he started to prepare. He got everything in place, and on their anniversary (August 18), he got down on one knee. Ill spare you the details, she said yes, everyone celebrated. The two got married. Then they received their immortality (along with Nico)

Perseus was God Of Connections

Annabeth was a Warrior Goddess who values honor, military justice, valor, and bravery

Nico was just an immortal assistant to Percy.

Anyway, the trio went to their bed (respectively) for the trials of the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day. The Percy woke in his bed.

(PERCY POV)

Get up! Don't be lazy! Ugh! Fine!

Huh? WHAT?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Annabeth POV)

I woke up and heard screaming. I somehow knew it was Percy. I looked around and no one seemed to notice. I got up and ran to Cabin 3. I burst into Percy's cabin.

I falter for a second. For a second I think that I looking at a God. Then I realize, that it's Percy-no. Perseus. He has his jet black hair, but its gelled back. It looks long, it reaches the bottom of his neck in the back. His eyes are now jade green. I look down and realize he's in his boxers. I quickly looked up.

"Oh, umm, I'll go now."

"Wait, I just remembered!" Percy seemed excited. I was nervous, I could basically see his dick. I tried to not look but I kept glancing at it.

"Whats did you remember Perc?"

"Oh just that you happen to be my wife..."

I gasped as Percy snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

When Annabeth looked down, she was wearing a nice blue-green dress that felt nice. She looked p to see her boyfrie- no sorry, husband in a khakis with a button-down shirt to match her dress.

"Where are we?"

"On our honeymoon," Percy said so simply. Annabeth's mouth dropped. "So where to, my darling?"

They walked in Machu Picchu. They climbed the Pyramid of the Sun in Teotihuacan, Mexico, and the Santuario de las Lajas in Colombia. Then they stay in Colombia for a week. (Percy has (somehow) much family there). Then, to EUROPE! They eat in front of the Eiffel Tower and have a picnic in the Colosseum. They visit the Leaning Tower of Pisa and Big Ben. They go inside of the Pantheon and Notre Dame. They try to get a glimpse of a royal in Buckingham Place. Then Percy rents a HUGE yacht and they sail for Africa. They stay at the Corinthia Hotel Khartoum and go to see Alice Lane Towers and The Great Mosque of Djenne. They go see the Pirymads of Giza on camels. Then they take the yacht, named Mare Pulchrum Est, which they now own, to Asia. They go to Angkor in Cambodia. They take a picture in front of The Burj Khalifa. They walk on the Great Wall of China. They eat breakfast in front of the Lotus Temple and go see the Tiger's Nest Monastery. Lastly, they head home.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they get home, Annabeth starts working on their houses.

She makes them a room on Olympus.

She also starts planning 2 mansions. One on Long Island and one near Berkeley Hills, California.

Within 10 years, they had a family, with 11 godly kids.

Married Year 1: triplets

girl- Ariel

boy- Triton

girl- Melody

Married Year 2: twins

girl- Clara Aqua (Latin-bright water)

girl- Aqua Forti (Latin-brave water)

They didn't get any kids Married Years 3-7

Married Year 8: sextuples

boy- Alexander (greek-defender of mankind)

girl- Sophia (greek-she who possesses great knowledge and wisdom)

boy- Theodulos (greek-manifestation of God)

boy- Nicholas (greek-the conqueror of the nation)

girl- Melissa (greek-industrious & highborn power)

boy- Adrian (greek-water or a sea of water)

They didn't have any more kids Married Years 9 & 10.


	6. Chapter 6

All the kids looked like carbon copies of one of their parent. Of course, as gods, they could change their appearance but anyway. For now, there were no demigods. Anyway, one day the kids decided to have a battle. They made sides.

On team Blue was- Ariel, Triton, Melody, Clara (Aqua), Water (Aqua Forti), and Adrian

On team Red was- Alex(ander), Sophi(a), Theo(dulos), Nico (Nicholas), and Melissa

It was a classic battle, Capture The Flag.


	7. Chapter 7

Blue Team

"Okay team, I'm gonna be leader with Adrian"

"Said who?"

"Yea?"

"Well, I'm the eldest heir and I'm the smartest."

"Whatever Triton."

"That's not fair."

The grumbling continued among the girls until Adrian spoke up.

"Let's just play, here's the plan. Triton, you'll guard the flag. Twins, you'll circle around, but in hiding protecting the flag but also trying to get attackers, ok?"

The twins and Triton nodded.

"Melody, you will make a lot of noise, but far from the flag, try to trick the Reds, then ill go with Ariel to try to get their flag. Ready? 1! 2! 3! TEAM BLUE!"


	8. Chapter 8

Team Red

On this side, the boys were fooling around while the girls talked.

"Theo you defend the flag with Nico. Alex, Melissa, and I will attack with a V formation. Ready? BREAK!"

"Thus the game started. The game was really interesting. Melody managed to stray Nico. Alex, Melissa, and Sophi attacked Triton, but he managed to hold them off with the twins. Theo was left alone to fend of Ariel, while Nico sneaked in and took the flag. Honey, it was amazing. Those kids are going places. I might start bringing them to work."

"Yes Percy, of course, now leave I'm busy."

"oh, okay." So the god left his wife, dejected.

**Author's Note:**

> What do u guys think?


End file.
